ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Chocobo Attributes
Strength An attribute used in Chocobo Raising that affects the chocobo’s running speed. Having Receptivity as a chocobo's dominant (highest) stat results in an ill-tempered personality. In Chocobo Racing, increased Strength affects the chocobo's base speed. If your chocobo's care plan is set to focus on raising Strength alone, it will most likely hit "Average" Strength mid-way through adolescence (around day 22-28). Note: Having Strength at "Average" or above before day 29 will permanently alter the Chocobo's physical appearance as an adult. The chocobo's feet and talons will appear enlarged and its legs slightly thicker. Increasing Strength The Chocobo Stables offer four care plans that increase Strength: Take a Walk in Town, Exercise Alone, Carrying Packages and Deliver Messages. It should be noted that Basic Care increases all stats, but only by a slight amount. The manual care option Go on a Walk may increase Strength, but this is currently unknown. Feeding a chocobo Vomp Carrots has been shown to increase Strength. During the chick phase, Carrot Paste may also be used. Endurance An attribute used in Chocobo Raising that affects the chocobo’s riding duration. Having Endurance as a chocobo's dominant (highest) stat results in a patient personality. In Chocobo Racing, increased Endurance affects the chocobo's stamina. If your chocobo's care plan is set to focus on raising Endurance alone, it will most likely hit "Average" Endurance mid-way through adolescence (around day 22-28). Note: Having Endurance at "Average" or above before day 29 will permanently alter the Chocobo's physical appearance as an adult. The chocobo's tailfeathers will appear enlongated. Increasing Endurance The Chocobo Stables offer four care plans that increase Endurance: Take a Walk in Town, Exercise in a Group and Carrying Packages. It should be noted that Basic Care increases all stats, but only by a slight amount. The manual care options Go on a Walk and Compete against Others may increase Endurance, but this is currently unknown. Feeding a chocobo Vomp Carrots has been shown to increase Endurance. During the chick phase, Carrot Paste may also be used. Discernment Affects the Chocobo’s potential to learn abilities. Several conditions increase the likelihood of learning an ability. Around day 45, the breeder will receive a message from the trainer stating that your Chocobo has entered the prime of it's life and now is the best time to work on it's attributes. This provides an increased likelihood of learning an ability. In addition, having a higher Discernment, typically a bit deficient or higher, will obviously increase the likelihood of learning abilities. Telling a story to a Chocobo before having a bit deficient discernment or reaching day 45 has been proven to potentially teach it an attribute (ability), however the likelihood is very small. If your Chocobo's care plan is set to focus on raising Discernment alone, it will most likely hit average Discernment at around Day 30. Note: By having Discernment on Average or above, before day 29 will give your Chocobo a different look, bigger beak or big feathers on the head. How to increase Discernment The Chocobo stables have care plans that will give your chocobo boost in this area. Example: "Exhibiting to the public." Food will give a little aid on raising your chocobo discernment. You will find more information on Chocobo Raising page under the care plan, and according to your chocobo's stage you may change the activity for a more intensive growth. Receptivity Affects the Chocobo’s ability to communicate with fellow Chocobos. Affection This is a stat that tells how much your Chocobo likes you. :The most important part of Chocobo raising. Greatly affects the success of care plans. Levels of Affection *Regarding affection, it does not seem to care about you. *Regarding affection, it seems to be able to endure your company. Accompanied by "Your Chocobo looks irritated", while watching over your Chocobo. *Regarding affection, it seems to slightly enjoy your company. *Regarding affection, it seems to like being around you. *Regarding affection, it seems to like you pretty well. *Regarding affection, it seems to like you a lot. *Regarding affection, it seems to want to be with you all the time. *Regarding affection, it seems to regard you as its parent. Energy This is how much energy your Chocobo has. every option you have will decrease the Chocobo's energy. Don't wear it out! :The power the Chocobo needs to remain active. Affects the success of care plans and the frequency of care options. Try an leave enough energy for the Chocobo to complete its care plan for the following day (around an eighth for Deliver Messages) See also Chocobo Raising Guide Basic Care Category:Chocobo Raising